Using non-carbon anodes—i.e. anodes which are not made of carbon as such, e.g. graphite, coke, etc. . . . , but possibly contain carbon in a compound or in a marginal amount—for the electrowinning of aluminium should drastically improve the aluminium production process by reducing pollution and the cost of aluminium production. Many attempts have been made to use oxide anodes, cermet anodes and metal-based anodes for aluminium production, however they were never adopted by the aluminium industry.
For the dissolution of the raw material, usually alumina, a highly aggressive fluoride-based electrolyte at a temperature between 900° and 1000° C., such as molten cryolite, is required.
Therefore, anodes used for aluminium electrowinning should be resistant to oxidation by anodically evolved oxygen and to corrosion by the molten fluoride-based electrolyte.
The materials having the greatest resistance under such conditions are metal oxides which are all to some extent soluble in cryolite. Oxides are also poorly electrically conductive, therefore, to avoid substantial ohmic losses and high cell voltages, the use of non-conductive or poorly conductive oxides should be minimal in the manufacture of anodes. Whenever possible, a good conductive material should be utilised for the anode core, whereas the surface of the anode is preferably made of an oxide having a high electrocatalytic activity for the oxidation of oxygen ions.
Several patents disclose the use of an electrically conductive metal anode core with an oxide-based active outer part, in particular U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,956,069, 4,960,494, 5,069,771 (all Nguyen/Lazouni/Doan), U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,415 (Duruz/de Nora), U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,090 (de Nora), U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,758 (de Nora/Duruz) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,227 (de Nora/Duruz), U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,681 (de Nora/Duruz), U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,018 (de Nora), U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,099 (Duruz/de Nora), U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,526 (Duruz/de Nora), U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,406 (de Nora), U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,992 (de Nora), U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,274 (de Nora/Duruz), U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,116 (Duruz/de Nora/Crottaz), U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,115 (Duruz/de Nora/Crottaz), U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,909 (Duruz/de Nora), U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,224 (Crottaz/Duruz) as well as PCT publications WO00/40783 (de Nora/Duruz), WO01/42534 (de Nora/Duruz), WO01/42535 (Duruz/de Nora), WO01/42536 (Nguyen/Duruz/de Nora), WO02/070786 (Nguyen/de Nora), WO02/083990 (de Nora/Nguyen), WO02/083991 (Nguyen/de Nora), WO03/014420 (Nguyen/Duruz/de Nora), WO03/078695 (Nguyen/de Nora), WO03/087435 (Nguyen/de Nora).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,050 (Ray) discloses numerous multiple oxide compositions for electrodes. Such compositions inter-alia include oxides of iron and cobalt. The oxide compositions can be used as a cladding on a metal layer of nickel, nickel-chromium, steel, copper, cobalt or molybdenum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,005 (Cadwell/Hazelrigg) discloses an anode having a substrate made of titanium, tantalum, tungsten, zirconium, molybdenum, niobium, hafnium or vanadium. The substrate is coated with cobalt oxide Co3O4.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,090 (de Nora), U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,681 (de Nora/Duruz), U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,018 (de Nora), U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,526 (de Nora/Duruz), U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,406 (de Nora) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,992 (de Nora), and WO04/018731 (Nguyen/de Nora) disclose anode substrates that contain at least one of chromium, cobalt, hafnium, iron, molybdenum, nickel, copper, niobium, platinum, silicon, tantalum, titanium, tungsten, vanadium, yttrium and zirconium and that are coated with at least one ferrite of cobalt, copper, chromium, manganese, nickel and zinc. WO01/42535 (Duruz/de Nora) and WO02/097167 (Nguyen/de Nora), disclose aluminium electrowinning anodes made of surface oxidised iron alloys that contain at least one of nickel and cobalt. U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,412 (de Nora/Duruz) discloses the use of anodes made of a transition metal-containing alloy having an integral oxide layer, the alloy comprising at least one of iron, nickel and cobalt.
These non-carbon anodes have not as yet been commercially and industrially applied and there is still a need for a metal-based anodic material for aluminium production.